Chasing Tomorrow
by JDH1080
Summary: When Bulma made her time machine to send her son to the past she did not expect him to get stuck there only to come back years later with a family.


This was made in like fifteen minutes and is unedited. I've had this idea mulling around and my head, and I might decide to continue this if there's enough of a demand for it. But for now I'll leave this as a one shot. I hope you all enjoy this, it has been a while since I've written a DBZ fanfic.

* * *

Chasing Tomorrow

Bulma Briefs considered herself a genius, really she was. Not many people, in fact no one, could brag about being able to create a time machine with so little resources. Honestly she was surprised that she had managed to get it working, especially with the lack of help and parts. "But I did it." She told herself as she watched her teenage son climb into the cockpit.

The blue haired woman had already taught him how to operate it and had even helped him set his destination. He would be going back the year that Goku had returned after his fight on Namek, just before Freiza landed on earth for his revenge.

Most parents would be hesitant or even downright terrified to send their underage son to the past. But Trunks was not just any kid, he was the last, known, living member of the might alien race, the Saiyans. And he was the last Super Saiyan. And he had spent the last year trying to defeat the Androids, and while he was unable to beat them he had managed to escape every time with his life.

Honestly Bulma was more worried when Trunks was off fighting Androids, at the very least she knew that once he was in the past he would have allies. 'Goku, Krillin, Yamacha, Tien, Choatzu, Piccolo, Gohan, and Vegeta...' God she missed those people. People taken from her way too soon.

As Trunks finished closing the pod he turned to his mother who looked up at him. Offering a smile he said his goodbye. "Bye mom, I promise I'll be back before you know it." He told her before activating the time machine.

Bulma watched with a hard expression as the machine lifted into the air and began glowing. After a few seconds it faded and her son was gone, into the past. unbeknownst to both of them, however, he was not going to the exact date they had agreed upon.

The time machine was easily one of the greatest strides in science that had ever been achieved. But Bulma had been forced to make it in dire times, times were she didn't have all the components that she should have. And no time to truly test it to make sure it was perfect.

For when Trunks traveled back in time he ended up going too far back and nowhere near his destination. In fact when his machine reappeared in the past, he had been forced to bust out of the cockpit and watch in horror as the machine fell into the ocean.

However Trunks hadn't lied when he told his mother that he'd be back before she knew it. It's just that he ended up staying far longer than he intended. What was years for him was mere seconds for her. So when an unfamiliar machine materialized in place of her original time machine Bulma was surprised. "What the?" Was all she got out as the cockpit opened and released four people.

The first three people, all young adults, were familiar. Bulma could never forget what her son looked like, even if his appearance was changed. When Trunks had left he had been a teenager on the cusp of manhood, but now he appeared as a young man in his mid twenties. The blonde woman standing next to him, carrying a sleeping child in her arms, looked very familiar to her and even caused Bulma to take a step back in fear.

However..."Wait a minute." Bulma said as she realized that the two people standing with Trunks, who she recognized as the Androids, looked quite different. Sure their general features were the same, but there were some key differences. The woman appeared to have a more filled out figure and was dressed in a white blouse and dark blue jeans. Her hair was also longer and went down to her mid back.

The man's dark hair was cut short and was he wearing a dark green button up shirt and khakis. He was also wearing glasses? Bulma had to rub her eyes at seeing the unfamiliar people.

Finally her son, who's hair was now a bit longer and tied up, was dressed in a similar outfit to what he had worn when he left. Only the jacket he wore was frayed and in tatters, and instead of a black tank top he was wearing a white one and gray pants. Also he was missing the sword he always carried around.

The man who looked like an older version of her son stepped forward with a sheepish smile. "Hey mom." He greeted her like a college freshmen coming back for the summer to visit after finishing their first year away from home. "It's been a while." The lavender haired man stated.

Bulma nodded, mouth agape, as the blonde woman next to her son scoffed. "Very nice lead in there, Trunks." She spoke sarcastically, scolding the lavender haired man who looked at her with a mildly annoyed expression.

"Come on Lazuli. You know I didn't exactly have this planned out." Trunks said to the blonde woman before turning back to his mother. "Think we can head inside for a little?" The half Saiyan nervously requested. "There's a lot I have to tell you." He told his mother.

The blue haired woman nodded mutely before leading the four time travelers into her home. She glanced at the sleeping child in the woman she recognized as Android 18's arms. The child had the same colored hair as her, and the implications of her being in the blonde woman's arms was not something to be ignored. 'Oh Trunks, what is going on?' She asked herself as they entered the sitting room.

The three time travelers took their respective seats, the dark haired man Lapis sitting in a single chair. While Trunks and Lazuli situated themselves on the sofa, awfully close to each other. Bulma pursed her lips as her son opened his mouth to explain how he ended up going further back in time than they had planned.

* * *

Hope you all enjoyed this little one shot. I actually had fun writing it, like I said I might continue this, but for now I'm just going to leave it as is.


End file.
